Rookie Season
by Numbah830
Summary: These stories summarize Sam Fletcher(Number 7)'s first year in the KND.Update:08/18/13: Chapter 5 is now uploaded!
1. Arrival

Sam, also recently known as Numbuh 7, was finally at the Sector K treehouse. He watched as the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. drove off and began the walk towards the treehouse. As he was walking his newly trained ears picked up some rustling behind an oddly placed pair of bushes. "Must be the wind" he said, and continued to walk to the treehouse door. He then realized that there was no wind at all, and proceeded to set his things down. These three bushes were awkwardly side-by-side, and he started to think that there was more to this than he wanted to care for. He then remembered an old story about the new guys getting pranked upon entering the treehouse, so he suspected that this was exactly that.

"Hmmm...I thought my teammates were suppose to be greeting me at the door" he said sarcastically. When no one answered, he continued to walk towards the door while watching the bushes. At that exact moment an explosion burst through the treehouse, knocking him off his feet and blowing the bushes away. It turns out that there were no kids under there, just some birds, but he had to see what was going on up there. He twisted the knob on the door only to find it unlocked. Coincidence? he thought as he rushed up the stairs while trying to pull his C.H.A.N.G.E.M.A.K.E.R. out of his gym bag. When he got to where the explosion took place he was amazed at what he saw...

"Surprise!" was all he heard before a gust of balloons and confetti rained down on him. As he looked up he saw that the others had thrown him a welcome party, and then he noticed that their eyes were fixated on him with his weapon pulled. "Well, guess the explosion tactic worked after all huh Dean?" said Numbuh 12 as she motioned for Sam to put his weapon down. "Apparently too well 'cause Sammy here was ready to kick some butt!" said Numbuh 34 as he began to snicker. Sam was caught off guard by the surprise welcoming and decided to heed their advice and put his blaster back in his gym bag. "You guys know you didn't have to do all this...but hey, I'm not complaining!" he said looking around the room. Besides all the decorations this place was a paradise for kids. Video games were scattered around the tv, comic books were everywhere and he smelled something sweet, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Well since we already know whose who, we decided to see who takes you on a tour" said Dean. "We decided to see who had the best aim, and so far Helen is leading the pack. If you beat her, she'll take you on a tour, and if you happen to lose then we'll just give you a map and say farewell."

"I don't think that'll be necessary..." said Sam as he inspected his new teammates. Dean was obviously the leader, and from what he had heard he was a fierce one at that. Debbie was attractive, but he heard rumors that her and Ethan were 'close friends', so he decided to let that ship sail. Ethan was the oldest of the group, and his battle-hardened knowledge could help when the time comes. And then there was Helen...that was all he could think. She looked like an angel, someone who could melt butter with a simple gaze. He'd have to muster up the courage to talk to her, and soon.

"Why not? You think your aim is better than mine?" she said as she put a smile on her face. "I'm quite sure that my aim is so good, that I could pee standing up and I'd be a better marksman than you, kid." and not long after she said that the room burst with laughter. Sam thought it was funny, but his reason was much better, and he was determined to prove it. "So Helen, you're a spy...and hand-to-hand expert...but I bet you couldn't catch me in a game of tag...kid." and the laughs turned into oohs and aahs. Helen chuckled and said, "Kid, now are you sure you wanna take the chance and get lost in this here treehouse? Why not just take the map and walk around in circles then?" Sam smiled and said, "I've got my reasons" and let two homemade smokebombs hit the ground around him. As he disappeared among them he rolled two more their way, causing them to run for cover. As they did so Sam rushed past and ran towards the steps as Helen began to follow him.

"Hey Helen, isn't this your room?" he said as he decided to use illusions to trick her. As she entered her room she saw traces that he was here, and most likely knew that he was here, but then she abruptly left the room without even checking it. "...Wait, what!?" he said as he noticed that she had left the room, She's supposed to thrive in situations like this!" Sam then began to check if she was in the hallway, no sign of her anywhere. For a minute he thought the game turned into a whole different game altogether. He then gave up his search and decided to go back downstairs and join the rest of the squad, believing that they might be able to help him out. When he found them he noticed that they all were looking at him, smiling. "What's so funny? She didn't catch me, so technically that means I win!" he stated.

"Sorry man, but Helen's got you beat" Dean said smiling.

"And how come?" Sam said, curious to this disbelief.

"She's right behind you." said a familiar voice.

"...No words cannot describe the feelings of unbelievable that I need right now." Sam said as he turned around and looked Helen right in the eyes. When did she follow him, scrap that, HOW did she even find him so easily!? Helen simply touched and said, " Welcome to the Sector of the sly and beautiful Helen, me."

Just then a transmission came through from Moon Base Headquarters.

"Attention, Sector K. It has been reported and confirmed that the villain known as 'Sludge' is in your zone as we speak. You must capture him and bring him to justice, but in the meantime Numbuh 7 must come to the Moon Base to have a talk with someone. Numbuh 360 out." The transmission then stopped as everyone looked at Sam.

"What do you think of that? Someone on the Moon Base wants to talk to me! This'll be fun...for me of course because you guys have to go and face that polluter."

"Alright then team, you know the drill. Subdue target and meet at the Lime Rickey hangout, no exceptions. Sam, when you come back meet us at the Pub and we'll tell you about what happened" Dean said as Sector K rushed to their G.A.R.G.O.C.Y.C.L.E.S. and began to weapon up. "Sam, there's a pod that is specifically going to take you to the moon. Just get in and get gone. We'll see you when you get back buddy, Sector K, raise dirt!"

The majority of Sector K whisked away after a villain as Sam shot off into space waiting to arrive at the Moon Base, but he couldn't help but look at space. There was so much of it, yet he was only a speck in the entire universe. He then took a nap as he completely forgot the ride was going to be short and sweet. Sam realized this when a small malfunction with opening the door hatch sounded, jolting him awake. As he looked around he noticed Numbuh 360 and other KND operatives around him wearing unamused looks. "...Sorry about that" he said, "so do you know who I'm suppose to be meeting here?"

"You are here to meet with the Supreme Leader of the KND, Numbuh 964 in his office. This way Numbuh 7." Numbuh 360 said before leading Sam to the office of Supreme Leader, who was already waiting for him. "Sam, if you would please come in here so we can talk in private."

"Sure thing Numbuh 964" Sam said as he entered the room and noticed it was kinda warm in the room. He then noticed some files on a desk. "Listen, Sam, to be honest...you were called here to test a theory of mine. As you should know Sludge is very dangerous and should never be fought alone, and right now your Sector is having a hard time handling him. The reason you were called here was to see how you would handle this situation."

"...So I'm here...because you're testing a THEORY!?" My team is in trouble because of some test!? Not cool man, not at all!" Sam exclaimed. His team needed help and he was here for no real reason.

"Listen up Sam, the real reason you are here is because of something else..." he then took something out of his pocket and held his hand onto some type of communicator. "Father has interest in you, and he's taken 2 members of 3 sectors hostage to get me to hand you over. I've been stalling but I can't stall any longer. You must choose here and now whether you'll save your team, or the other operatives"

"Why don't you send some secret operatives to save those operatives, and I can go and save my team?" Sam inquired.

"Too risky, he said he only wants to see or hear you, no one else. So...which one will it be?"


	2. Just In Time

"Sorry sir, but I put my team before all other teams...if possible we'll find a way to save the others" Sam said as he turned away from Supreme Leader Numbuh 964. Numbuh 964 could only watch as Sam rushed on to save his friends. "That kid is gutsy...lets hope he can make it in time...

**Meanwhile at the battle between Sector K and Sludge...**

The battle was not favoring Sector K at all. Apparently Sludge had brought two fellow accomplices who he called his 'insurance policy' and they were thwarting all made attempts at attacking Sludge directly. While all Sector K members were doing the best at their positions they knew that they needed all of them together, but Sam wasn't around to cause any diversions or to take the aggro, so they had to improvise in order to even get close to taking any of them down. As the battle went on Sam was on his way, going all the way to the treehouse first to grab a **G.A.R.G.O.C.Y.C.L.E.** so he'd get to them quicker. Before he left he decided to weapon up, bringing along a **M.U.S.K.E.T.** and his **C.H.A.N.G.E.M.A.K.E.R.** as backup. "Alright, so Sludge thinks he's bad, well I should probably show him otherwise" he said smiling. Sam then proceeded to hop on his vehicle and sped of towards the battlefield. As he drove closer and closer he noticed a smell of dirty laundry enter his nose, confirming he was on the right track. Once he arrived at the battlefield he saw nothing but carnage, destroyed things everywhere, and his team a battered wreck.

"Yo sludge-face, why don't you pick on someone small and in charge like me!?" he shouted as he pulled out some smomebombs and launched them at Sludge's minions. As they exploded Sam took aim at the tear-eyed minions and let loose a barrage of rolled up change at their faces, taking them out without much trouble. "Seriously? I thought your goons were helping you beat my team, not just standing around being lazy bums. You seriously need to reconsider your options here Sludge-brain" he said triumphantly.

"Ah, but dear boy, they were just protecting me from harm" Sludge said smirking. "I was doing all the real damage...as you will soon see for yourself young one."

Sludge then proceeded to use his wrist sludgers to shoot wave after wave of gooey sludge at Sam, but he was agile enough to dodge them without much difficulty. As they went back and forth with each other, the operatives of Sector K were dusting their beating off. "OK guys, while Sam is distracting them we must have two things happen. Helen, you and Ethan must get those two wrapped up while me and Debbie help take down Sludge. Once you two got them tied up join in where you see fit" said Dean as he loaded up his **P.U.T.T.P.U.T.T** and proceeded to take aim at Sludge. As Sam and Sludge battled it out, with Sludge starting to gain the upper hand, Dean and Debbie began firing there weapons directly at Sludge, which seemed to cause extensive damage. Sludge was rattled, but he shook it off and got back into his fighting pose when he noticed that he was now surrounded. Sludge was determined to see this to the end, but he then began communicating with a mysterious entity, which caused him to lower his guard.

"Sludge...surrender now or forever get your butt handed to you by Sector K!" Sam said as he issued every member to raise their weapons at him.

"...Alright, I'll surrender, but Sam...shouldn't you be at the Delightful Mansion saving other operatives?" said Sludge as he began to chuckle. Immediately after he uttered those words he was shot in the face with change by Sam. This was dragging on too long, and he needed to get to the others quickly.

"Guys, I'm going to tell you a short summary of what happened to me while on the Moon Base. Long story short Father has some operatives and I need to go and get them. I need to be alone but I also need help, and there are three people to take to the Arctic Base Prison, so we can handle this one of two ways. Either we can call for some air support and get these guys into KND custody so we can take father on together, or we can split up and tackle this problem as splinter groups...I personally like the first option, because I honestly don't think I can help anyone by myself". Sam then looked around at his team, who had been through so much today, and asked, "So...whose ready to weapon up?"

Everyone looked at Sam and looked at each other, and all nodded in confirmation. "We're with you all the way Sam" said Helen, while the others began to saddle up on their vehicles. "I'll contact a close sector to get these guys while you guys get acquainted with the mansion." said Helen as she called a close sector to come and get the villains. "Turns out they'll also give us a ride if we want it."

**At Father's Delightful Mansion**

"So, they finally were able to subdue Sludge thanks to the help of the new guy Sam. Well isn't this just what I had in mind? And you say that their on their way to my mansion? Perfect" said Father as he walked into the room with the other operatives. "You guys should know that Sector K is coming to rescue you, that's the good news. The bad news, however, is that once they show their faces in this mansion I will set a timer that will make this room go kaboom...with all of you in it. Happy early decommissioning day to all of you." Father said as he chuckled while walking out of the room. He was very confident in his ability to hold off Sector K, but little did he know that a plan had already been assembled to surprise Father and take the operatives without any problems.

Riding in a** C.L.O.U.D.C.O.V.E.R.** Sector K was sure that they were already at an advantage. With no way to see them, they'd be able to sneak into the building with no problem, or better yet crash through the room and dispatch all who opposed. Everyone had a specific weapon to get the job done, with Sam holding on to his **C.H.A.N.G.E.M.A.K.E.R.** but deciding to bring a** F.R.A.P.P.E.** for when they inevitably ran into Father and any other hotheads that showed up.

"Alright, everyone on board with the plan?" said Dean. "We go in, shoot 'em up, get our guys out of there, and get out. Father will be expecting a quiet assault, but we'll show up right on his doorstep and give him the fight of his life."

Sam thought it was risky, but then again Dean did have a point about Father expecting something a little more quieter. As they arrived over the mansion everyone loaded into a **D.R.O.P.P.U.H.P.O.D.** and waited for their descent into the Delightful mansion. As soon as a safety of the sector the pods were dropped over the room were Father's office was. They crashed through the mansion and made a crash landing into Father's office waiting for the pods to open. As they opened the team waited for a moment and noticed that no one had come to confront them, meaning that they must be protecting the prisoners. "Stay behind me and we should be OK" said Helen as she lead the team through room after room looking for any signs of the operatives or Father. As they checked each room the mansion was chillingly quiet, giving the team a sense of suspense. They kept walking and checking rooms until they came to the last room which had an eerie red glow under it.

"Best I go first from here on" said Dean as he walked closer and closer to the door. Weird sounds started to come from behind the door, causing Dean to pull out his **S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R.** and inch closer with his mind wandering to what could be going on in the room. As everyone stacked up behind Dean they heard a terrifying scream which prompted them all to burst into the room, weapons ready to shoot, and saw nothing but a tape recorder, a red lamp, and a note. The note read:

_**To Sector K...did you honestly think you could outsmart the likes of me? Well to punish you for your arrogance and stupidity I'll tell you of my plans seeing as how they are apart of your downfall. I knew that Sam would ultimately pick his team over the others, only to believe that he'd be able to save both. Not this time Sammy boy, not this time. As you and your Sector were on your way here, I had the pleasure of hearing your conversations thanks to the communication transmitter I had put inside of Sludge's armor, letting me know exactly what you were going to do once you got to the mansion. You're probably wondering 'where are the other KND operatives?' and they answer will shock you my boy...they were just bait, as soon as you were on your way I set them free and then it was just me waiting to trap you inside my mansion! All the exits are locked, and my air defense will make sure none of your 2x4 planes get anywhere near the mansion until I want them to. Also, as a little parting gift there is one way out of the mansion, the front entrance...but it is now guarded by blockade after blockade of ice-cream men, who want nothing more than for you to even dare considering to fight them. Don't bother calling for help, as I've taken the time to jam all signals around the mansion. Good luck...you really will need it.**_

"...So...any ideas?" said a concerned Ethan. "We've come to this disgustingly decorated mansion for no operatives, only to be backstabbed by the new guy. And to think-"

"May I remind you that Sam was tricked as well Ethan, so zip your lips and help me think of a plan." interrupted Helen. This was no time for a mutiny, only time for an escape plan."

"Well I hate to be the one to say it" said Debbie, "But maybe our only way out is to go head-to-head with the ice-cream men."

"Maybe Debbie, but we'll leave that as a last resort for now" said Dean. "Sam, I'll need you and Debbie to scout the front door and see if we can one-up them somehow. Helen and Ethan, you two keep...wait, shh...footsteps."

One by one the Sector K operatives looked out of the room to see wave after wave of ice-cream men slowly making their way towards them. As they quickly looked around they saw no means of escape, and quickly realized that they were going to have their hands full handling this one. Readying themselves up, they pulled out their weapons and stared their attackers in the face with bravery, never letting a moment of cowardice exit from their faces.

"I'll sell my Yipper card collection if we make it out of this" said Ethan.

"And I'll be there to buy them buddy" said Sam. Weapons aimed, all the team was doing was waiting for the signal. As the ice-cream men began to take aim as well, Dean finally said the words that marked the beginning of the biggest battle of their young lives:

"Sector K, LEAVE NO ONE STANDING!"


	3. Resolution

_**"Sector K, LEAVE NO ONE STANDING!"**_

Once Dean said that everyone, from Sector to the ice-cream men, were going back and forth sending wave after wave of ice-cream, mustard, and etc. It seemed as though the army of adults were infinite as many had taken the place of their fallen comrades. While Sector K did do their share of damage they too were feeling the effects of the battle.

"Hold steady team!" Dean shouted as he tried to dodge pile after pile of rocky road ice-cream, failing horribly.

"I don't see any way for us NOT to do that Dean!" shouted Helen as she found herself waist-deep in a mixture of creamy goo.

"I think now's a good time for a temporary retreat. How about we do something like back into the corner or something?" said Ethan.

"And be buried under a ton of goop? I'd rather stand my ground here and take my chances" said a concerned Debbie. She saw no way out of this except in the hands of the ice-cream men, and she didn't want to go out like that.

As Sam fought on he looked around and saw that his team was in a pretty bad position. Dean was getting creamed, Helen's face was covered in goop, Ethan looked as though he was getting frostbite, and Debbie was so focused on surviving that she didn't notice that she was sinking into a pile of quicksand-like cream. On the other hand he wasn't doing too well himself, as he could barely operate his weapon with his fingers almost frozen solid from all this freezing air. If they didn't find an escape route soon then they'd become Sector K on ice! As he thought of this suddenly a large explosion rocked the mansion, sending a couple of ice-cream men soaring around yelling their heads off.

"Whats going on?" Ethan said as he stood shivering.

Sam just stared straight ahead and said, "I don't know, but whoever-or whatever it is, I just hope their on our side..."

**_Meanwhile, outside of Father's__ Mansion..._**

Sector M had just arrived outside of the mansion and they were eagerly wondering how this was going to play out. As everyone gathered together by Chris while he blew the front door wide open, Russell began to tell them of their assignments.

"OK team, this is how it'll go down. Chris, you stay up here and give us cover and eventual evac. Greg and Isabella, you're coming with me. Alright Chris, what have you got for us this time?"

Chris then put the **AACP(Aerial Assault Combat Pack) **on autopilot and went over to the backpack looking things by the pilot's seat. "These are your **SAM's(Stealth Attacker-Modules),** which will be able to make you invisible once your parachute deploys. Greg, as I know you'll probably not want to stay hidden, yours is instead a **FGB(Flame Grenade-Bomber)** which will essentially melt any ice cream that is thrown your way, making it a smart idea for you to go first. Once you get in Greg you must immediately draw fire away from both Sector K and the front door, perhaps burn a few adults in the process."

"Or, bear with me here, you just blow the front of the house to dust and then let us do that plan. Sounds like a good plan to me" said Greg.

"Ok...first off, shut your mouth because that idea sucks. Two, we haven't the slightest clue where they are in the house, so that's pretty dangerous. Three, no one listens to your ideas because they almost always involve unneeded explosions!" Anyway, this is a rescue mission, not a war. OK, everyone on board?"

"Sure...but my way is so much cooler..." complained Greg.

As the **AACP** doors opened Russell and Isabella flew out first, followed by a still moping Greg. As Russell and Isabella deployed their parachutes the ice-cream men rushed outside to see what was going on, and because they were now invisible only Greg was seen chucking fire bombs at the adults. As the ice-cream men tried to process how to handle the situation Chris decided to look for a different way that his team could enter the building, seeing as how all other notable entrances were locked down. He then realized that he could just blow a hole into anywhere, but he needed it to be quiet so he'd suffice for some wall cutting. He flew the plane around the mansion and found a suitable area to cut through, so he took out the plane's **GBC(Guillotine Blade-Cutter)** and began cutting a hole in the wall.

_**Meanwhile back inside in mansion...**_

As the operatives of Sector K were given a little break to regroup they noticed something cutting inside of the wall behind them. Unknowing if it was friend or foe everyone readied themselves to fire once they got a glimpse of what was behind the thing. As they waited an ice-cream man popped Sam in the back of the head with a blast of chocolate goop, prompting Sector K to blast him until he looked like burned toast. As more ice-cream men came back to combat Sector K, the wall behind the bruised sector fell down, revealing a KND aircraft.

"Finally!" said an exhausted Dean as he waved at the aircraft.

"Someone order some help down there?" said a happy Chris over the speaker.

As they began their retreat out of nowhere came two more operatives who began to help keep the ice-cream men back. Chris then began to lower the plane and open the doors, prompting Sector K to retreat.

"We can't just leave you here by yourselves to fight these adults, that's just not right" said Helen.

"Leave quicker and we won't have to" said Russell, who then proceeded to fall back towards the plane. Isabella noticed this and began to fall back as well. "Izzy, any sign of Greg anywhere?"

"Nope, he probably never made into the house" Isabella said smirking.

"Right here princess" said a smirking Greg as everyone proceeded to get on the plane, besides Greg, who seemed to be having too much fun. Explosions seemed to excite him more than anything, except violence itself.

"Greg, quit being such a diehard and get in!" said an agitated Chris, "Don't you see me trying to lift off!?"

"You worry about me too much Chris" said Greg as he proceeded to board the aircraft. Once everyone was on Chris got the plane sky high and got them out of there. He thought it best to Sector K's treehouse, seeing as it was closer than theirs was.

"Wait a minute...aren't you guys the new Sector M?" said a puzzled Debbie.

"We sure are, allow me to introduce us to you. I'm Russell the Sector Leader. That's Isabella, my Second-in-Command, followed by Greg the hand-to-hand expert of the team. And last, but certainly not least, our pilot and 2x4 Technology Expert named Chris." Russell then looked around and spotted Sam covered in goop. "Besides Sam, I'd like to know the rest of your neat little bunch here."

"Well if you must know Russell" said Sam, "We have Dean, Sector Leader. Helen is the hand-to-hand expert, Debs being S-i-C while Ethan is the brains of the group"

"Wait, wait...so Helen, you're the best fighter of this group here? Interesting" said a skeptical Greg.

"Is there a problem with that, or do you want to see if you're better than me?" said a threatened Helen.

"OK, someone's a little red under the collar" said Greg. "Greg stop it, besides we made it back to their treehouse so be nice alright?" said Russell as they eased onto Sector K's hangar. As everyone began to exit the aircraft and make their way into the treehouse everyone began getting acquainted with each other, with Sam and Ethan hanging out with Chris and Greg, Debbie and Helen hanging with Isabella, and Dean and Russell looked like they were getting along quite nicely. As everyone began to mingle and get to know one another a transmission came in from Moon Base.

"**Congrats to Sectors K and M for your outstanding work today. I'm sorry that better results didn't come out on your end Sector K, but in the end I guess all I can say is good job. Numbuh 964 out.**"

"...That was not very inspiring in my eyes" said Dean.

As they continued mingling Helen noticed Sam and Greg walking upstairs, probably to Sam's room to talk in private. This prompted her to be the little spy that she is and eavesdrop on them. "Hey, Helen" said Russell, " if you see Greg tell him it's about time for us to be on our way". Helen looked at the stairs and back at Russell and nodded, and began to sneakily make her way to Sam's room. As she made her way to his room his door was shut and it sounded like a conversation was in full swing so she carefully went up to the door and listened in.

"So Greg, I know for a fact that you like Isabella. You should talk to her, you just might like it for all we know".

"Izzy? No way, she has a thing against boys for some reason...and I think it just might be...nah, I didn't cause it".

"You could still...wait a minute, I remember why she doesn't like you! Didn't you two get into an argument or something at the Arctic Base?"

"Yeah, maybe that's the reason...but to tell you the truth Sam, I kind of wished that she'd take an interest in me. I know it sounds all girly coming from a tough guy like me but, I can't help but feel as though I might just have a chance with her sooner or later. Anyway, your turn! I know for a fact that you...like...Debbie?"

"No way, she's a great friend and all, but that's all I see her as".

"Ohhhh, so that means that you like Helen then right!?"

"Shh! Don't say it so loud, someone might hear you!"

"Dude, tell her. At least hint that you like her, it might make her soften up to you. You never know, sometimes that type of stuff happens to guys like you Sammy".

"I don't know...what if she doesn't respond? What if she tells me to my face she isn't interested?"

"Or worse, she'll friendzone you!"

They began to laugh, and when Russell called for Greg to let him know it was time to go they opened the door and made their way downstairs, not noticing Helen hiding above them. "Oh Sammy..." she said to herself before she jumped down and went to say her goodbyes to Sector M. As everyone began to shake hands and hug and say goodbye Helen noticed Greg and Sam by themselves talking in private. Making up an excuse to talk to the both of them she calmly walked over, but then stopped as she felt a hand grab her shoulder. As she turned around she saw it was Debbie, who just wanted to show her a neat trick that she learned from Isabella, which was nothing more than a couple of freakshow-like talents. Just then the Sector M aircraft began to take off with Sector K waving as they soon flew out of range.

"Alright guys, it's been an interesting day but as you can see it's nighttime and I'm pooped so I'll see you guys in the morning" said a tired Dean.

"Yeah, see ya later" said Ethan as he began to walk up to his room.

"Goodnight everybody" said Debbie as she left the kitchen with a glass of juice.

Helen had waved goodnight to everyone and began to walk to her room when she noticed that Sam's light was still on. He seemed to be writing in a notebook, and now seemed a good time as any to talk to him.

"Mind if I come in Sam?"

"Sure, just let me put this away".

"What were you writing about anyway?" Helen then walked over to Sam's bed and sat down next to him.

"Nothin' much, just about what happened today".

"Oh...so I noticed you and Greg came up here to talk in private. Can you tell me what it was? If it's OK with you of course".

"Umm...well...it kind of went something like this".

"Yeah?"

"Greg was telling me about how he might like Isabella, but he didn't think she liked him back or anything. Greg believed that Izzy wouldn't really care for his liking to her because of their past".

"Oh, well, anything else happen that was interesting?"

"Not that I can remember. Now I think we should get some much deserved zzz's don't you think?"

"Yeah, alright. See you later Sammy". Helen then proceeded to get off of Sam's bed and then walk to her room.

"Hey Helen".

"Yeah Sammy?"

"Goodnight".

"Goodnight".


	4. Premature Betrayal

Yesterday was a very important day in the life of many, but to one little kid, that day could've took a rain check. That day was a day he had been dreading for so time now, and it had finally come at an unneeded time. His team was prospering, they were being noticed as a great asset in battle, and they were finally earning the respect they deserved. Yesterday was the day when things would change for everyone, including himself. Yesterday...was Dean's 12th birthday.

"Hey Dean, nice party yesterday!" said a passing kid as Dean made his way up to Sector K's treehouse. He had no need to hear about the party, he was the one who it was made for. As he made his way inside to the living room he was glad that no one was there yet as it gave him some much needed alone time. He sat down on the couch and silently began to think to himself about his future.

_This is such a bummer moment...now it's only 1 year away, the day they come for my memories. I can't let them do that, but the decommissioning squad have upgraded their game since my big bro Max escaped from them. It's only a matter of time now...unless of course, I could somehow escape as well! I might not be able to, but I have to at least try. Or...I could do the unthinkable and ensure I keep my memories...I could betray the kids next door and try to join the teens. It may lose me respect from everyone, including my team, but I'm gonna be a teen soon anyway right? Might as well join them and know things than join them as a regular teen. I don't know, I'll talk to Max about it, he might be able to help me with this decision._

As Dean got up and began to walk towards the door Sam walked in and almost bumped into him. "Sorry there Dean" Sam said, "Hey, you know Debbie's having a not-so-secret-anymore party for you right? It wouldn't be right for you not to show up. Just go to her house at around 5:30 p.m. and enjoy yourself. See ya there!" he exclaimed as he began to run upstairs, possibly to his room.

"Sure thing Sam!" Dean said as he watched Sam run upstairs. Sam was a good friend, and a better operative. He was only eight years old, and a rookie at that, and yet he had shown that he was a legend in the making. He also wouldn't understand the choice that Dean was about to make, although he'd try and pretend that he did. This choice was going to turn a lot of kids against him, but at this point he decided that he shouldn't care for their feelings against him. As he thought about the consequences of going through with this he began to walk home to have a talk with his big brother.

**At Dean's house...**

Dean began to make his way to his older brother's room when he stopped to think about exactly what he'd say to him. They haven't been very close, though Max did show weird signs of affection for Dean during his party, constantly reminding him that he was one year closer to being like him: a teen. Dean opened the door to Max's room to find Max laying down on his bed watching tv like the lazy lump on a log he was. "Hey, Max, got a second?"

"Sure squirt, just close the door behind you" Max said as he sat up and turned the volume of tv down a little, "What's eating at you?"

"Well, how can I put this? I...would like to...join the teenagers" Dean said as he looked down at the ground.

Max looked at Dean with wide eyes and said, "Seriously? Like, now? You aren't 13 yet little bro you got a whole year to think about destroying your former friends".

Dean looked up at Max and said, "Well...I decided to get started early while I still have my memories". and then looked straight at the tv screen.

Max thought for awhile, and then simply said, "Maybe" while going to his closet to look for a shirt to put on, deciding on just wearing a black shirt.

"What do you mean when you say 'maybe' Max?" said a confused Dean.

"First off, I'm not the leader Dean I'm just a lieutenant. Second, the leader is the one who decides whether or not you can join" Max said as he put on his hiking boots. "Now follow me, I'll take you to him...assuming you aren't just duping me to get the inside scoop for your little KNDorks?" Max questioned.

"No, if this goes right, I'll leave that life behind me and start a new one...as a teenager". said a now serious Dean.

"Whatever squirt, just follow me and don't speak unless spoken to" said a half-serious Max as he took Dean to the Teens HQ.

**At Jennings Comics/ Teen Headquarters...**

Max and Dean walked into the comic book store and went up to the counter where the cashier was counting the amount of special edition comics she had. Max had asked Dean to pretend to browse around so he could talk in private with the girl, and Dean began to look through the comics in the sci-fi department. When Max called him back over he had already read two comics, both making no sense to him at all.

"Dean my bro, the leader was being reluctant, but I got to him and he said you can join. Come on, I'll take you to him" Max said as he motioned Dean to follow him to the manager's office. Once there Max went behind the desk and pushed a button opening a secret passageway that went to the teens HQ. As they made their down to meet the leader Dean kept feeling as though he was being watched by a lot of eyes. Once they made their way to the leader, who was shrouded in darkness most likely to protect his identity.

"So Dean...are you ready to join the ranks of the teens?" said the teen leader.

"I wouldn't be going through all of this if I wasn't" said Dean as he saw the leader get up and walk over to him. As Dean looked at the leader's face he was striken with absolute astonishment as he noticed who he was.

"Listen up then kid. Seeing as how I don't believe you I have a task for you to complete" said the leader. "All you have to do...is take out your own team and attack the KND Arctic Base. Simple stuff really, and I know that both of us know that place inside and out so you shouldn't have much problems. I'll even send an army of teens with you to make sure you don't chicken out halfway through. Now, are you willing to take this mission, knowing full well the consequences of your actions?"

Dean looked down, and then back up again. "Sure thing, Pat" was all he said before walking away. This was the start of a new day, a new Dean...too bad his team were gonna have to figure that out the hard way.


	5. Bad Timing

Today was like any other day for Sector K, fighting adult tyranny and thwarting teenager plots. For some reason there was less teen activity than usual, and in every battle their sector leader, Dean, was absent from every single one. They didn't question why he wasn't there, they just wondered what was going on with the teens.

"Maybe they have a big school project or something," Ethan said as he continued to check over the surrounding areas for any villainous activity.

"Ethan," Sam said. "You do know that no one goes back to school for another week, right?"

"Oops, with all this work I've been doing I guess I've lost track" Ethan said as he turned around and chuckled. He then pointed over to some new inventions he had been working on with Sector M's Chris Hutchins. Ethan saw Chris' inventions to not only be as good as other KND technology, but he also liked the simpler anagrams.

"You and your work Ethan," Debbie said as she returned from the kitchen with a bowl of ice-cream. "One of these days you'll turn into a microwave or something!"

While the others were conversing about what things Ethan could possibly turn into, Helen was down in the hangar meditating. The way she saw it, soundproof walls and a quiet atmosphere were just what she needed on a hectic day like this. Everything was calm and peaceful...until she heard footsteps. Seeing as how she 'politely' asked everyone to knock before they entered the hangar, she was a little angry that they would just enter without letting her know. At that exact moment she realized that there was no way that they could've entered without her knowing about it, meaning that someone was already in here with her. The only other person who was able to even be in the treehouse was Dean, and he hadn't even shown his face to any of them all day. In fact, she wanted to have a talk with him anyway for not even helping at all in any of their battles today. As luck would have it, Dean came out of the shadows and walked right towards her.

"Helen, I need to talk to you about something important," he said.

"Well, so do I you excuse for a leader! Where exactly were you? We were a man short all day today because of you! I want a good excuse, and I'd like it now please!" Helen said as she stood up and glared at Dean.

"Fine Helen, you want the answer, I'll tell you why. I'm only telling you this because you'll find out later on anyway, so listen up and listen good. The reason I wasn't there to help you guys was because I'm a traitor, I wanted wait until you guys were tired and battered and then me and the teen leader would come in here and attack you, making it much easier for the both of us. We decided we would only leave one of you awake to tell Moon Base what had happened here. Does that count as an excuse to you, Helen?"

"That...is...the most brain-dead excuse I've heard since Ethan lied about eating Sam's sandwich!"

"Suit yourself, I tried. No worries though, Pat will take care of you soon enough. Actually, Think it'll be sooner than you'd think" Dean then pointed behind Helen wanting her to look back.

"I'm not an idiot Dean! I know you just want to run as soon as I turn my head, but I'm not falling for it!" Then, just as soon as she finished her sentence she was grabbed by an unknown person and had found herself being gagged with something that had a strong smell to it. As she struggled to get free she began to get weaker and weaker until she finally went limp and collapsed.

"Chloroform, works everytime." said Pat. "Dean, let's go and 'introduce' ourselves to the others so that this plan can go into motion."

"Sure thing Pat, but remember to keep one awake so this plan of yours can work..."

Meanwhile, not hearing any of the commotion, Sam wondered if Helen wanted anything. After all he was still trying to get her to like him, but without sending out signals that he liked her first. "Hey Deb, you think Helen fainted in there or something? She usually starts to leave her meditations around this time."

Debbie looked at Sam and thought the same thing. "Ethan, would you be a darling and go check on Helen for me?"

"Sure thing." Ethan said as he jogged his way down to the hangar.

"You know...She may 'accidentally' hurt him out of rage towards Dean, so I'll go and back him up." Debbie said as she also went down to the hangar. About five minutes had passed when Sam began to wonder what they were doing down there. As he began to go down to the hangar he noticed an unknown figure walking up the stairs. Seeing as how it could be anyone of his teammates he continued walking towards the stairs until he got a good look at who it was.

"Dean? Where have you been!? Did you not know of the adult and teen attacks we had to stop without your help, or were you simply slacking on the job mister?"

"Sam, it would be best for you to actually listen to me, instead of ignore me like the others."

"What do you mean 'others'? Dean, is something wrong?"

"Not really, just that the others are not going to be coming to your aid for this fight you've got with me and this guy." Dean then moved out of the way and let the leader of the teenagers walk past him towards Sam.

Sam looked at Dean and then charged the teen as if it was instinctual. As he began to punch and kick at him Sam noticed that none of his hits were landing at all. Dean then came out of nowhere and viciously kicked Sam in the head, knocking him off of his feet. As Sam tried to stand straight he knew what was going on, but he had no idea why. As he charged at Dean for seemingly betraying the team the teen did nothing but watch as Sam dodged Dean's kick and punched him in the face. As Dean stumbled Sam sent a barrage of punches to his face and body, all while he was still wondering what caused Dean to do this. As the assault continued the teen decided that enough was enough and went up to Sam and simply waved at him. Sam looked at him and sent a punch to his face, but it was easily blocked. The teen then punched Sam with an uppercut that seemed as though it almost took his head off. As Sam hit the ground with a hard thud Dean got up and walked over to his former friend, who had been able to put quite a few bruises on Dean's face.

"Lets go, we have to get the plan ready before anyone suspects anything." Dean said as he and the teenager left the treehouse, and as they left Dean pulled out a remote and turned the treehouse defense system back on.

Sam was a wreck. He couldn't stand with good balance, his face was in serious pain and the room would not stop spinning. Only by sheer willpower was he able to reach the central computer and contact the Moon Base. Although he knew he needed medical attention he didn't know the condition of his team, so their safety was his top priority.

"This is Numbuh 123...Sector K, why are you not at the Arctic Base?"

Sam was puzzled, were they supposed to be doing something today? "What do you mean why aren't we at the Arctic Base?"

"Are your alarms malfunctioning or something!? It's under attack by the teens!"

"Really!?...I'd love nothing more than for Sector K to respond, but we've just been ambushed by the teenagers' leader, and a filthy traitor...just look at me, I don't know if we'll be able to make it."

"Numbuh 7, many of the other sectors are busy and cannot respond, along with other sectors who are here but are stuck in a dogfight with the enemy. If anyone from your sector can respond it would be mighty appreciated. Numbuh 123 out."

Sam was in no condition to fight, he knew that much, but if he could find his team then maybe they could figure out a way to help. He began to walk down towards the hangar where he immediately saw Ethan and Debbie's unconscious bodies in front of the hangar door. Walking over to them Sam began to violently shake their bodies knowing a simple shaking would not be enough. While Debbie was a lost cause Ethan had been jolted awake by the shaking and had told Sam that Dean and some teenager had knocked them out with some sort of strong smelling thing. As they went inside the hangar they looked around for Helen and found her lying in one of the aircraft, which upon later inspection was the only one that had not been banged up. As they were able to wake her they found themselves in a tight situation; with Dean going AWOL and Debbie still not waking up, Sector K was without a suitable leader.

"I'd do it, but I'm not very good with decision making." Ethan said.

"Sam, why don't you be the leader? You're the only one here that truly knows how to be one." Helen said.

"Hey, just because I read books about how to be one, and because my mom enrolled me in leadership and confidence classes doesn't mean that I'm automatically the best candidate. Why can't you do it Helen?" Sam asked as he tried to wake Debbie up again.

"Come on Sam, you're the only one besides Debbie who has the guts and the attitude to be leader. And besides, last time I checked, out of everyone here you're the only one really hurt. Me and Ethan here can just force you to be leader, if we need to of course."

"Fine! I'll be the leader until Debs wakes up," Sam said. Now that he was unofficially made leader he had to get them to the Arctic Base. He didn't trust that one undamaged aircraft in the hangar...then he got a brilliant idea. They'd just take a different type of vehicle to the base and they might even have a chance of turning the tide if they rode in a heavy-armored type vehicle. "Guys, head for the garage!"

As Sam and Helen made their way down to the garage, with Ethan carrying Debbie down the stairs and Sam trying not to fall over, they ran over to the newly invented race karts that Ethan forgot to mention to Dean. As everyone got into one, with Ethan writing Debbie a note about their whereabouts, they raced off towards the Arctic Base with hopes to help fend off the attacking teenagers, and secretly they hoped that they'd find Dean.


End file.
